


Funky Lust Fog

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, KINK: bondage, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: drift, character: jazz, genre: action, smut: sticky, verse: idw, warning: dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=880057#t880057">Prompt</a> from scgphoenix: Drift/Jazz  I don't care how you do it, just make it sticky...for great justice!  I love you long time =3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funky Lust Fog

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Dub-con due to sex pollen trope in the form of Funky Lust Fog. Bondage. Sticky.  
>  **Notes:** Special thank you to spacegarden. Funky Lust Fog is used with her permission and from an old RP we did. Thank you!  <3

**Title:** Funky Lust Fog  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Drift/Jazz  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=880057#t880057) from scgphoenix: Drift/Jazz I don't care how you do it, just make it sticky...for great justice! I love you long time =3  
 **Warning:** Dub-con due to sex pollen trope in the form of Funky Lust Fog. Bondage. Sticky.  
 **Notes:** Special thank you to spacegarden. Funky Lust Fog is used with her permission and from an old RP we did. Thank you!  <3

 

**Funky Lust Fog**

 

Drift stood outside the shuttle with his hands planted on his hips, and _that_ scowl on his face. Jazz cycled his vents quietly, then stepped out.

“Well, that was fun. Guess we hoof it from here.”

Drift slowly turned his head to look at Jazz, but said nothing. Jazz shrugged at him, then set out. He’d been in worse crashes, and they had time to make the rendezvous. By tomorrow afternoon, they’d be where they needed to be.

This was why he’d left early. Never knew what might befall a mech during space flight. Could graze a comet tail, get your hull punctured, and make a nice rough slide onto the planet where your next mission is. They were lucky they’d stopped before the tree line. That probably would have been messier.

Jazz was at ease as he walked. His subspace was packed with little emergency energon rations, various gizmos and gadgets that he’d found handy over the years, and a datapad loaded with things to read once they were in position and had to wait for their quarry. If Drift had obeyed Jazz’s orders, and some common sense, his subspace was generously stocked as well. They would be fine.

And they were fine.

Jazz hummed along to whatever song popped into his mind, and Drift ghosted amongst the trees beside him. They stopped for random breaks, but other than stepping over some gnarled old tree roots, the going was easy. Night fell, the stars came out, they kept walking.

Jazz was actually enjoying having Drift along. He responded if Jazz spoke, but didn’t complain about anything. He seemed absorbed in his own thoughts, and left Jazz to his. So when he began to feel twitchy and every step Drift made irritated him, Jazz wondered what was going on.

“Quit humming.”

Jazz’s optic ridge popped up at the order. He did stop, but only to ask, “Feelin’ it too, huh?”

“Feeling like I’ll deck you if you don’t quit,” Drift said.

Jazz took in the fists clenched on sword hilts, and frowned. His immediate desire was to go ahead and deck Drift himself for being smart-mouthed, but he was well aware that if those swords came out, someone was getting sliced up. Not necessarily him. “Let’s take a break.”

“I don’t need a break. I need to get out of these slagging trees and this stupid fog!” Drift rounded on him, and this time Jazz reacted to the threat.

Drift had size and weight, but Jazz had experience. He might be fragged the Pit off, but he could handle it. He caught Drift’s wrist and pulled. Drift went flying, only to catch himself against a tree, and whip back around. His optics were bled of color, and he roared as he charged Jazz.

The following fight was fast and furious. Drift wasn’t using his swords -some last shred of sanity, or maybe he’d simply forgotten them- but he was still fast. Jazz danced around him, and pulled a set of magna-cuffs from his subspace. Whatever the frag was going on, they had to stop this. _He_ had to stop this before he lost control. He could feel it slipping away already.

Drift saw the cuffs, and fought harder. Less finesse, more wild beast. Jazz ducked a swing, came up with a feinted left hook, then dropped to the ground and swept Drift’s feet out from under him. Jazz got one cuff on, and took a hard shot to his shoulder. He scrambled, struggling and dodging Drift’s attacks while trying to hold on to the cuff.

Drift roared. Jazz ducked, popped up, and tackled Drift. They landed near a twisted, partly raised tree root, and Jazz rushed to bind Drift to it. He was sprawled out over the other mech, almost painfully aware of the writhing form.

Jazz looked down as Drift squirmed, lifting under him. 

Rage to lust in the pulse of a spark.

It hit Jazz just as hard. Functioning through anger was one thing. Stretched out over a hot, wanting frame, and suddenly _needing_ him?

Slag.

Drift moaned into the kiss, biting at Jazz’s lips. Their vents whirred loud, echoing strangely as the thick fog swirled around them. Drift gasped, hips pushing up, and Jazz reached between them. His hand curled around the extended spike, body on autopilot while he observed from a distance, soaked in sensation as his systems went haywire.

Jazz shifted, pushing his spike against Drift’s, holding them both in a tight grip. Drift growled, teeth clenched, and face tight. There was no rhythm or grace, just desperate thrusts and low sounds.

Light burst behind Jazz’s optics. He heard Drift howl, felt the hot gush of their releases, then fell into blackness.

~ | ~

Jazz woke feeling like he’d been hit by a planet. He opened his optics to see Drift staring at him.

The memories flooded back, and Jazz sat abruptly, grabbing his helm as gyros spun.

“So…” Drift began. “Uncuff me, and then we never speak of this again.”

“Yeah.” Jazz sent the unlock code to the cuffs, then subspaced them. “Ya ok?” he asked as Drift pushed himself up.

An optics ridge angled up. “Fine. You?”

Jazz eyed him for a moment. “Still kickin’, so it’s a good day.”

Drift snorted, finished cleaning himself up, and stood. “Then let’s get the slag out of here before that happens again.”

Jazz bounced up, ignoring how his head ached as a result. “Good idea. Wonder what roofied us?” he asked, looking around. Maybe the trees? Something environmental? It’d thrown his systems off, so… energy field?

They moved at a faster pace, and though the silence was still less comfortable than it’d been the day before, they reached the rendezvous point feeling better. As the night set in, Jazz sat while Drift fiddled with a sword, and watched the fog roll in, blanketing the floor of the moonlit forest in the valley below.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
